themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Scorpion Squadron
Outer Scorpion Squadron'' ''is the 10th song on the album'' All Eternals Deck''. Lyrics If you really want to conjure up a ghost Cultivate a space for the things that hurt you most Rake the sands until they surface Blind their tiny eyes Stake out your position, let your armor fall Stay put till they find you, it won't take long at all Rake the sands until they surface Up they come, gone translucent They're coming up no matter what Fools rush in and the doors slam shut Ghosts of my childhood stay with me,if you will Find a place where there's water, hold you under til you're still Rake the sands until they surface Don't let anybody call them ugly Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is the thing -- I never know what to say if I have a song that, like, I mean, I hope you cry when you hear it, but, but I don't want you to cry during the intro or to feel bad or like you're doing something voyeuristic. Not, not that we live in an age where anyone cares whether they're being voyeuristic or not, but one presumes a level of human decency and thinks, 'you don't want to watch a guy standing up there, you know, telling you what a song is about if it's about something ugly and horrible, right.' You want to hear the ugly horrible song, right, because who doesn't want to hear the ugly horrible song." -- 2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *"This is a song... by myself... for people like me... who -- oh, this sentence is really starting to take a nice shape -- for people like me, who have a strong indwelling evidently permanent urge to damage themselves or cut themselves off prior to some accomplishment or arrival at a place of comfort and happiness. I didn't succeed in my goal to not bum everyone out, but... In short, this is a song about, uh, about trauma, and surviving it, and it's called 'Outer Scorpion Squadron.'" -- 2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *"Ah, man... the problem with Outer Scorpion Squadron is like, I wrote it and then Yuval Semo transcribed it for me, so when we toured that tour he played piano and I sang it, and now I have no recollection of what my chords were. It's a complex tune that I was very proud to have written and very happy to hand off to a better piano player than me. Me and Matt actually started working it up but I don't think we can actually do it. Next time." -- 2019-11-17 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-26 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-03-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-01 - Paradise Rock Club - Boston, MA *2011-04-03 - The Opera House - Toronto, Ontario *2011-04-05 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2011-04-06 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-08 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-11 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA Category:All Eternals Deck songs